1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmissive liquid crystal display devices include a backlight on the back surface of pixels provided with color filters of red, blue, and green, for example. As described in Japanese Patent Application. Laid-open Publication No. 2007-34251, for example, liquid crystal display devices display an image by driving liquid crystals in the pixels so as to adjust the transmission amount of light output from a light source of the backlight.
The brightness of transmissive liquid crystal display devices is reduced by the amount of light prevented from being transmitted therethrough out of light from the light source. Because the light from the light source need to pass through the components provided to the pixels, such as the liquid crystals, it is extremely difficult to completely transmit the light from the light source therethrough. As a result, the conventional liquid crystal display devices may possibly have difficulty in enhancing the brightness compared with self-luminous display devices, thereby failing to sufficiently secure the brightness with respect to required brightness.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a liquid crystal display device capable of obtaining a brighter display output.